Jimmy Neutron dies
'Jimmy Neutron dies ' One day I was an intern at porn hub and I was walking down the street. A man approached me and started tickling my balls, so I licked his cheeks and asked him to fuck off. He said that there was going to be a yard sale next week, so I got super excited and orgasmed hyper realistic blood everywhere. ...........next week................ I was at the yard sale, when I noticed an old cartridge. It had 'Jimy Nutrine dies. avi' written in hyper realistic blood red sharpie. I was scared, but I was curious to check out the avi and stuck my dick in the cartridge and took it home anyway. However, when I got home, I noticed a hyper realistic envelope. I hyper realistically opened it, and it was from my best friend Kyle. The writing was messed up like your face, so I couldn't read it. It said 'BOB, DO NOT WATCH THIS CLIP. JIMY NUTRINE WANTS YOU TO BECAUSE HE WANTS 2 HAX UR COMPUTER AND WATCH ALL YOUR GAY PORN THEN KILL YOU AFTERWARDS. -Kyle' I was so scared that I started crying hyper realistic blood from my zalgo hyper realistic bleeding eyes, but I watched the clip anyway because I didn't believe Kyle because he's a massive cuck with no swag. I put my cartridge in the Dicks Drive and started watching. The video opened with hyper realistic blood everywhere, and the Jimmy Neutron theme played backwards and was being sung by a man with a hyper realistic deep voice. Then, the lavender town theme played backwards dubstep version started playing, as a hyper realistic jimmy neutron with hyper realistic bleeding eye sockets so zalgo walked down the street. Then, his cuck friend approached him and said 'Hey Jimmy, I saw a really funny website the other day. Want me to write the link to the site on your cock? ?' Jimmy said 'k' and the cuck friend actually wrote the link to a GRANNY PORN SITE!!!!!!!!!! Excited to see the 'funny website', Jimmy ran home without his trousers on and typed in the link. He didn't see what he wanted to see. As an old man named Alfred started sucking off a man named Herbert,Jimmy got scared. He started bleeding hyper realistic blood from his hyper realistic bleeding zalgo eye sockets as he watched the men having oral sex. Jimmy Neutron, no matter how hard he tried to resist, could not take his eyes off the site. He just sat there for the next 6 hours, watching creepily and emotionlessly, with soulless eyes, observing the two old men sucking each other. Jimmy's dick started to get hard. He found himself enjoying the video. He started jerking off, stroking his smooth cock. He then started pulling really hard, screaming hyper realistically in a deep voice. He started pulling even harder, but then something horrifying happened. Jimmy Neutron ripped off his dick by accident and hyper realistic blood spurted everywhere as Jimmy started screaming hyper realistically. Jimmy Neutron cried 'ONIONS' and then DIED. The creepiest thing was that his Dad was watching, masturbating, the whole time, staring soullessly at Jimmy's bare, gleaming buttocks, clutching a hyper realistic machete. He threw his machete at Jimmy, making hyper realistic blood fly everywhere. Then slendyman burst in the door, pulled out an intervention and pro trickshotted everyone and everyone died. the end Category:NSFW Category:Random Capitalization Category:Lost episudes Category:Paukymaun Category:PROOF DAT SLENDURMAN EXUSTS Category:Crappy ms paint drawings Category:Rocks Fall, Everybody Dies Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Cliche Madness Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG